1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a two-stroke engine with a cylinder block and with a cylinder head, wherein the cylinder head closes the cylinder block at an end of a combustion chamber, wherein the combustion chamber comprises an outlet port, wherein at least one transfer port is formed in the cylinder block and wherein the cylinder block is attached to a engine block or to a crankcase of the two-stroke engine using a fixing mechanism or system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-stroke engines comprise one or more outlet ports and a number of transfer ports, which are arranged around a cylinder running surface of a cylinder block. The transfer ports connect the combustion chamber in the cylinder block with a crankcase, to which the cylinder is attached.
Conventional two-stroke engines attach cylinder blocks to an engine block or to the crankcase using through stud bolts. Since the stud bolts are normally arranged very close to the cylinder running surface, the possibilities of shaping the different ports, particularly the transfer ports, are very limited, since the position and the size of the stud bolts must be considered when designing the ports. Particularly, in case of tuning cylinder blocks, the possibility of shaping the ports differently is even more limited, since in most cases, the tuning cylinder blocks have a considerably larger bore than the original (i.e., non-tuned) cylinder block and the tuning cylinder blocks are still to be attached to the crankcase with the existing stud bolts.
An individual tuning cylinder block is developed for every type of engine in the area of engine tuning comprising the required performance, which is also achieved using larger ports, particularly transfer ports, and which can be attached to existing stud bolt holes in order to overcome these disadvantages.
When developing the tuning cylinder blocks for the respective types of engines, the size and the position of the stud bolts must still be considered. The disadvantage is that a tuning cylinder block which is especially developed for one type of engine can only be used for this type of engine. Using a tuning cylinder block for different types of engines is only possible in exceptional cases, namely, when the types of engines are very similar. Generally, it is necessary to develop an individual tuning cylinder block for every type of engine, which means high development effort and different manufacturing processes.